I Know
by KitsuneSam
Summary: Ichigo, a college student working at Starbucks, observes a certain customer more than anyone knows. AU. RenjiIchigo. Fluff. OneShot.


I Know

I Know- A Bleach fanfic, based on a song by Miyavi called "Boku wa Shitteru".

Author: KitsuneSam

Summary: Ichigo, a college student working at Starbucks, observes a certain customer more than anyone knows. AU. Shounen-Ai. Fluff. RenjixIchigo.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. I don't own Starbucks. I don't own Miyavi's song. Enjoy this oneshot.

A/N: Miyavi's lyrics are usually very beautiful. I was just at a con and got my hands on a copy of MiyaviutaDokuso. The song "Boku wa Shitteru" is really a very touching song, and these lyrics were inspiring to me. So here's _I Know_, the Bleach version of his story. I didn't give much of a description for clothes, but I think you can come up with your own ideas of how they are dressed.

4/28 edit: Ah, thanks for the reviews. I added the separations that I didn't realize got lost when I uploaded it, and thanks to Forthwo for pointing out where I missed some text. I'm glad you all like it!

XXX

The latest fad in music trickled through the speakers of the coffee shop. Girls stood impatiently in line, dancing slightly to show their feelings (and suggesting that perhaps they did not need more caffeine) while the middle class who could barely afford the expensive drink checked their watches repeatedly. It was rush time, and Ichigo scurried about with his coworkers, trying to speed things and not kill the rich flavor of the precious commodity they sold. Man's savior and worst enemy. Coffee. Heaven forbid the customers not _retrieve_ said item.

Their tip jar was relatively full. That was the only good thing about the customer rush.

Ichigo Kurosaki took orders from the teenyboppers and mainstream punks, all of whom swore on Starbucks to get them through the day. Words like "frappuchino" and "latte" rolled off their tongues with ease—none of which had been part of Ichigo's vocabulary before he'd gained employment from the coffee franchise almost four months ago. Still, he understood their demands because of his courses in the strange new language, and supplied the items in exchange for their cash. He, like the others, paused only to wash his hands—because it had become habit and company policy demanded it.

He was easy to spot. Bright orange hair, he'd been told, would even stick out in America. Ichigo was often challenged on the vibrant color being his natural shade, but numerous documents and childhood photos proved otherwise. He was not the type to dye his hair like some kind of rock star. Despite the fact that he recently learned about how much those same rock stars actually liked Starbucks. Those visual-kei artists looked threatening, but were all pretty pathetic. Most of them were bigger otaku than some of his classmates, and squealed louder than some of the girls.

And so as time passed, the rush dulled. There was still a buzz in the coffee shop—there was always a buzz there—but that didn't matter for Ichigo. It would be hours until _that person_ walked into the store.

XXX

The day passed by slowly, until _that person_ walked through the door. Ichigo's head picked up, and his smile slid slowly off of this face. And it was all because _that _person had _that _smile on his face. Ichigo timed his movements so that he would be the one to serve _that person_ when he arrived at the counter.

"You again," Ichigo stated sourly. The customer met his greeting with a scowl, and Ichigo delighted inwardly. He didn't know why he so looked forwards to Renji's stop in Starbucks. "What d'you want?"

Renji's scowl went away, and he stared up at the menu. Ichigo knew what the man would want anyways. The man with the red hair looked intently at the words, then the corners of his mouth curved up when he had made his decision. "Gimme a strawberry frappuchino with chocolate chips, whip cream and caramel sauce." Ichigo nodded, reaching towards the cups. "Venti, please. The big one, y'know?" Renji added, though his 'please' had been grumbled under his breath. Ichigo had expected as much, and took his time putting the drink together.

"Why don't you ever get coffee here?" Ichigo ventured as the red-haired man pushed the money into his outstretched hand.

Renji shook his head. "No way. Stuff is way too bitter. I prefer the sweet stuff." As though to embellish his statement he took a long sip from his strawberry frap. "And the chocolate chips help."

Ichigo shrugged as he passed back the change. "So it's bitter. Still tastes fine. You can get chips in the coffee you know." There were no other customers, so as usual they got a chance.

"Nice try. Rukia drinks the coffee. I'm fine with this." Ah, Rukia. Ichigo had wondered how long it would be until Renji brought her up. They always ended up talking about her, though not by Ichigo's choice. She was Renji's sweetheart, and he loved her very much. She made him happy. "Besides, you make the best strawberry fraps, y'know."

Inside, Ichigo felt a little better.

They chatted for a bit, Ichigo attempted to make Renji laugh, but it didn't work. Instead the man just stared at him flatly. "What the hell was that?" And Renji spoke in warm tones about his relationship with Rukia, to which Ichigo responded with complaints that rolled easily off his tongue.

"C'mon. I don't need to hear this stuff y'know."

"Then tell me to go away yah dumbass."

But Ichigo couldn't do that, even if he wanted to.

The time came when Renji had finished his drink, and had to leave. He gave small wave, and when he left the shop, Ichigo smiled faintly. A girl he worked with, Orihime, giggled softly. "He's so funny, Ichi. You two must be good friends for him to stop in so often."

Ichigo shook his head. "No, he just stops in here after his dates. I don't think he even knows my name." He ran one hand through his hair. Why did he like Renji so much? He couldn't think of a reason, he just felt like… the man had grown on him. And it wasn't something he exactly liked. Ichigo frowned rather suddenly at that.

"Oh," she said in surprise, and then hurriedly hustled off to help the next customer. Ichigo started to prepare for closing.

XXX

And it went on like that for some time.

Until _that day_ in the spring.

"Wow Ichi," Orihime chimed as she sweeped. "It's raining so hard! Look at it!"

Ichigo grunted his response from behind the counter, and continued to stack cups correctly after the rush. In all honesty he was a little distracted. Renji was late today.

But Orihime was right. It was coming down really heavy, and Ichigo worried at his lower lip. He had to walk home damn it! Why could it never just drizzle? No, if it was going to rain, then it was going to _pour_.

"Hey," the girl said, pressing her face to the glass. Ichigo rolled his eyes—didn't she realize they were going to have to clean that. "Hey, here comes your friend. He's all wet…" She trailed off, and Ichigo picked up his head in interest.

Indeed, Renji pulled the door open and walked inside. The water dripped off of him, and he murmured a "Sorry," to Orihime.

"It's, ah, no problem," she murmured back as Renji approached the counter.

"You," Ichigo hesitated. "You want a strawberry—"

"No," Renji cut him off. "Not today. I want some coffee."

Ichigo blinked. "Anything in particular?"

"Something bitter."

The teenager nodded and did as requested. He pushed the cup to Renji over the counter, and when the man lifted his head Ichigo got a good look at his face.

It wasn't just rain that was dripping off of his face. Renji's eyes had a red shade that almost rivaled his hair. Ichigo blinked in surprise, and his customer dropped his eyes. That shocked Ichigo more than the tears, because out of all the arguments they had gotten into Renji had never broken eye contact. "Hey kid?" the red-head ventured.

"Yeah?"

"I," he started, then shook his head. The cup was hot, but Renji still cradled it tentatively. "I've been coming here for awhile now, huh?"

Ichigo thought back, and nodded. "A couple of months, if I remember correctly." Of course Ichigo remembered correctly.

Renji nodded in agreement. "Yeah. What's your name?"

"Ichigo," he said. "Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo?" Renji frowned, but it quickly turned to a harsh grin while he fished out money to pay. "Like my strawberry fraps."

"No!" Ichigo was suddenly fierce. "No. My name doesn't mean strawberry_. _'_Ichi_'means number one, and '_go_' means protector, and that's what I am." Still, he sobered fast. "Sorry," he grunted.

Renji shook his head, and waved one hand in dismissal. He took a sip of the coffee, and Ichigo caught another look at his face.

He was sad. More upset than Ichigo had ever seen. '_Maybe the coffee was too bitter_,' Ichigo considered hesitantly.

"See you later kid," Renji said. "Ichigo. Thanks for the coffee."

"No problem." Ichigo watched him in silence, then before he walked out of the door, Ichigo called to Renji. "Hey," he shouted.

The man looked back, appearing absolutely miserable in that moment. He was sopping wet as it was, and behind him it was still raining hard.

Ichigo dashed to the back for a moment, grabbing his umbrella. He walked out from behind the counter and pressed it into the wet man's hands. "Come over again any time."

Renji looked even worse as he nodded. "Of course."

"Stay well," Ichigo wished him as he walked out. From inside the coffee shop, Ichigo watched the umbrella open up while Renji walked away.

"Well." Ichigo jumped, not expecting Orihime to be right behind him. "I can get my big brother to give you a ride home since you don't have an umbrella, okay?" Ichigo nodded numbly. "Now let's close up a bit early today. No one else is coming in."

So they did.

XXX

Summer passed.

Fall passed.

"He's not coming back, is he?" Ichigo asked softly. That last coffee… it wasn't too bitter. But if Ichigo ever got that Rukia by himself he'd be sure to give her a sharp punch in the head, he didn't care if you were supposed to hurt girls or not. He wished there was something better he could have given Renji. Ichigo wanted to give him a hug, and tell him that it was okay. Still he shook his head. All he could give the man was some bitter coffee. It was all the love he could give.

XXX

Spring rolled around once more before Ichigo saw _that person_ again.

"Yo Ichigo!" Renji walked into the empty Starbucks—why, Ichigo wondered, was it always so empty when the man entered?—with a big grin on his face. "C'mon. Make me something to drink!"

Ichigo pulled a face. "You want the coffee, or the frap?"

"A strawberry frappuchino with chocolate chips, whip cream and caramel sauce," Renji insisted as though hurt by the question. Ichigo did as asked, putting in more chocolate chips than he should have. He handed over the drink, and Renji had the money ready. "Y'know, it's true. No one makes this stupid drink as well as you do. Oh, look at all the chocolate chips!"

The college student smiled at Renji's reaction. "There a reason you're here?"

"Yeah," Renji said, taking a small sip. "Can we talk in private for a minute?"

Ichigo nodded. "Be right back. Ishida," he called past Renji. "I'm gonna take my break now."

Orihime had gotten a better job, and Ishida who had been reading behind the counter anyways just nodded. "Place is empty anyways. Just come back in time to help close, alright?"

"Sure," Ichigo grunted, taking off his apron in the back. He walked out towards Renji and motioned for the man to follow him out of the shop. "Now," he said when they had gone around behind the small plaza the Starbucks was in. "You wanted to say something, I guess?"

Renji looked at his feet, and frowned. "First… thanks for last year. The umbrella, and the coffee, they helped more than you can know."

"Okay," Ichigo started. There was no way that was all. They wouldn't have had to go someplace private for that. "What else?"

Renji's smile grew wry. "Look, if I've got you wrong you can hit me or whatever, but…"

"But _what_?" Ichigo demanded. Why did Renji keep trailing off? Couldn't he just say it?

"Would you consider going on a date with me?"

That stopped Ichigo short. "Would I…?"

"Oh, never mind," Renji said, all smiles. "It's not, I mean… No big right? Good joke, huh?" But the smiles didn't reach his eyes.

"Renji I—" he started, but the red head began to walk away tensely.

"God, I'm stupid huh? I could come up with something better to do in my…"

Ichigo had run forwards, and slipped his arms through Renji's. From behind, Ichigo hugged him tightly, curling his arms around until his hands rested on Renji's shoulders. The man was taller than he was, but it wouldn't stop him. "Yes."

"You… really?" Renji's shoulders relaxed, and Ichigo released him.

"Look, I don't know why, but I really like you. You've grown on me and I've missed you so much. It's so stupid I can't stand it." Ichigo tilted his head, looking up at Renji's face. "You know, I don't believe in happy endings like this one seems to be."

Renji smiled at that, and shrugged. "Now, now. Don't spoil my fun. I've been working up to this all year. Ever since that bitter coffee." He wrapped his arms around the college student, and pulled him close.

"Yeah," Ichigo said. "Yeah, I know."

And Ichigo's heart jumped to his throat as he finally got _that_ kiss.


End file.
